Luscious Twilight
by Aqua Kitty 1864
Summary: Written for the LJ A2A holiday exchange. Damon gives Elena an inappropriate gift for Christmas and to repay him she compels his dreams to make him see her using the gift and then waking him up before it finishes then after that… well smutt ensures. For panicaddict101


_AN- This story is dedicated to panicaddict101 at the A2A exchange on Live Journal._

* * *

"Oh Damon you shouldn't have."

"It was nothing Elena. Really."

"No. I mean Damon you shouldn't have." Elena held up the super revealing red and white fluffed Santa's helper outfit right out of the pink Victoria secret bag. "I can't wear this Damon."

"Why not? It would look great on you."

"That isn't the point." Elena sighed. "I'm just… I can't use this now Damon. You know that. I'm single and it needs to be that way. I don't want to be like Katherine and lead you on. I'm ready for you Damon and I know I have feelings for you but I need to wait for the breakup with Stefan so it doesn't look like you're the rebound guy… or I'm playing you both… I don't want that."

Elena calm down. Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about it. I'll take it back." He said as he gently took the bag from her.

"Hey! I didn't say I didn't want it. Just said I can't wear it."

Damon's eyes widened. "So… your keeping it you just won't wear it?"

"Exactly." Elena smiled.

Damon sighed. "I don't understand… but enjoy your present Elena." He sighed and walked out. He didn't want to be the rebound guy but he knew that Elena wanted him and she even admitted it. Why couldn't she just act on her feelings?

* * *

Elena walked into Damon's bedroom wearing the sexy santa outfit he had given her and his mouth was suddenly dry and he tries to swallow to clear his throat.

"Don't worry about talking Damon. You won't be needed to talk much." Elena told him sexily as she walked towards him swaying her hips. "You want to unwrap your Christmas present Damon? Isn't that why you got it for me? So I could wear it and you could take it off me? I know I can't wear it all the time, you wanted me to have it on so you could enjoy taking it off."

Damon couldn't do anything but nod. It was like his fantasy was coming to life.

"I know you want to touch me Damon… go ahead and touch me. Open your Christmas present…"

As stunned as Damon was he knew how to touch her to make her feel good. He moved closer to her swallowing thickly as he reached up for the small thin shoulder strap and gently moved it down her shoulder. He repeated the same with the second strap. He then reached for the white fluffy part that would expose her beautiful breasts but he gasped and was suddenly back in his bed with a smiling Elena standing in the doorway.

"Whaa?" Damon asked confused.

"Little trick I learned from Katherine. About taking control of your dreams."

"Remind me to kill her."

"Aww it wasn't that bad Damon." Elena smiled and then walked towards him as she pressed her hands to the bulge. "Looks like you enjoyed my dream."

"Why don't we make it a reality?" Damon asked with a smirk. He looked at her and she was dressed in the Santa lingerie.

"No touching Damon. There is something I want to do first… well I'll need help because I've never done it before… but I want to do it more than anything…"

Damon gulped. "What do you want to do Elena?"

"I want to give you a blow job." Elena told him in her sexy voice.

Damon put his hands on his belt and began to remove it. "I can't deny you anything Elena…" His pants were gone in a flash and he quickly removed his boxers after that.

Elena knelt on the ground and looked up at him before looking back to his huge dick. She closed her eyes and leaned in slowly as she pressed a small kiss to his slit. She licked away the pre-cum on her own and giggled as Damon jerked his hips hard.

"Feels good Damon?" She had no idea what she was doing. Stefan never wanted her to suck him so she had no experience in that area.

"God, Elena. Keep going."

Elena smiled and kissed the slit again, then kissed all around the head, down his long shaft to the base and back up to the tip.

"Lick it now Elena. Lick it like a lollipop."

Elena smiled and began licking it up and down, swirling her tongue around the head up and down giggling every time she made him curse. She moved her head and wrapped her lips around his dick, looking up to his eyes.

"Suck it Elena." He whispered huskily and it sent shivers down her spine.

She closed her mouth around his dick and she sucked hard.

"Fuck!" His hips jerked and he clutched the bed.

She giggled around his dick.

"Do that again Elena." He moaned.

Elena sucked him hard again as she worked herself down his long throat. He placed his hands on her head but quickly pulled them away, not wanting to hurt her.

Elena moaned as she tasted some of his pre-cum, the further down she went the more she tasted. She felt like a cat after milk. "Mmmm" she moaned around his dick and his jerked again.

"Elena… you're gonna… im gonna…"

She pulled away. "Don't tell me about it, just do it. Cum for me Damon…" she ran her teeth along the slit of his dick before going all the way down, to the base. She quickly darted her tongue out and licked his balls.

Damon gasped and tensed.

Elena wrapped her lips around his entire length tightly and sucked hard as she moaned around his dick. A second later, Damon was cumming down her throat, in spurts.

Elena coughed at first but was soon swallowing all of his cream.

After Damon's trembles faded he looked down at Elena who was smiling like the chestier cat. "Did I do a good job Damon?"

"Good? It was fantastic." Damon kissed her head gently. "I have feelings for you too Elena…" he whispered as he ran his fingers in her hair.

"I… I think I love you Damon."

Damon smiled and kissed her briefly on the cheek. "I love you too Elena...a lot"

* * *

_AN- I hope you enjoyed it :) Please let me know if you like it by leaving a review! __Also, __I __love __requests! I live for requests, If you have an idea for a story you would like to see written, please don't hesitate to send me a message! Would love to hear from you :)_

_Stay Fabulous,  
_

_Jasmine_


End file.
